


He is Hers and She is His

by GreysonFrost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone's alive, F/M, Naruto and Sasuke both have families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreysonFrost/pseuds/GreysonFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Naruto and Sasuke both have perfect family and shinobi enrolls in the Konoha High.</p><p>Because High School means wild adventures, wild parties, broken hearts, and even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is Hers and She is His

Tsuto Hisako wakes up to the sound of Sakura knocking violently on her door.

"Darn it, Hisa, WAKE UP or you'll be late for school." the pinkette screams loudly.

"I'm already up, Kami, you don't have to destroy my door." Hisako replies, annoyed.

"Like hell I would," Sakura snaps, "The school will have my head for it."

'Thank goodness for that or she'll break that poor door for sure.' Hisako thinks, amused.

Much to her dismay, the redhead gets out of bed and dresses up. It took her 5 minutes to brush her long, fiery red hair. Her hair has never been the easy hair to deal with in the morning.

She smiles then, looking at her now tidy and straight hair. Grabbing her bag, Hisako leaves her bedroom, disdainfully.

"Kami, what took you so long." Says Sakura, now waiting in front of her room impatiently, glaring at the redhead with her own bright green orbs. As much as HIsako dislikes the girl, Haruno Sakura has been one of her longest childhood friend aside Sasuke and Naruto, Hisako respects the girl as she would respect Sasuke and Naruto. Not to mention how perfect her pink hair is, even if it's short.

Hisako rolls her eyes, "Relax, Sakura, it's Friday, calm yourself." she says as she walks pass the pinkette, heading for the kitchen.

Sakura frowns, "Bet you won't be this relaxed when you remember we have math exam today." She spats.

"Oh, I know about the exam, don't worry." Hisako smiles, blowing off Sakura's bubble of excitement, "And I've studied last night, don't think I'll have much problem."

Just before Sakura can open her mouth to retort, another girl shows up from the kitchen, holding a sandwich in her hand, "Big talk you have there, girl." Says Temari, smirking at the girl.

"Well, I did study last night." Hisako repeats, grinning at the blonde girl.

Temari shakes her head, "You know, sometimes I think you're too proud to be a Tsuto." 

Hisako rolls her eyes, "Heck, people even doubt I'm a Tsuto with this red hair, I'm always the odd one." She shrugs, grabbing a sandwich from the table.

"You're not odd." Sakura says, frowning, "Well, maybe a bit too laid-back, but not odd."

"Aw, thank you, Sakura, that's nice." The redhead jokes, "Where's Hinata, Ino, and TenTen?" She asks, looking for another of their roommate.

"They've went to school already, said they have something to do." Temari says, glancing at the redhead, "We should go, too, it's almost 7 and it's just 3 days after school start and we're freshman, I don't want any trouble." She says, motioning the girls to go.

"Since when did you've become a goody two shoes?" Hisako questions but finishes her sandwich nonetheless.

"I'm not," Temari says, rolling her eyes, "I just don't want to be in trouble, my life already has so many trouble and I don't have any space for detention and extra-homework." She says and quickly heads to the door.

Hisako sighs, "Is she on period?" She asks.

Sakura shrugs, "Don't know, but one thing for sure, she's right, we've got enough problems in our life, school has no right to give us more."

 

* * *

 

"Kami, that exam was so difficult." Uzumaki Naruto says, slumping sadly on his table.

"I told you, you should study, what a dobe." Uchiha Sasuke replies from his side, twirling his black pen without sparing the blonde a glance.

"Shut up, teme, you don't know how it feels like to be stupid." Naruto replies, annoyed by his stoic friend.

Sasuke stops then, "Well, at least you're not that stupid if you know you're stupid." He replies, finally looking at the boy.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Naruto snaps, throwing his hands in exasperation.

"Ouch! Naruto! You hit my head!" Hisako snaps angrily from behind him.

"Aah, sorry, Hisa-Chan!" The blonde quickly turns around and apologize.

Hisako glares at him, "Now you've ruined my hair." She sighs as she pulls off her hairpin: A pink rose on a dusty rose ribbon, and repairs her hair.

"Ah," Sasuke says, noticing her hairpin, "You're still using that hairpin?" He asks, a hint of amusement playing in his tone and eyes.

Sakura stares at the hairpin, "And it's still good as new, wow, Hisako, as much as a slacker you are, I have to admit you're good at taking care of your stuffs."

"You said it like you've met me just yesterday," Hisako says, puffing her cheeks, "Of course I still use this pin, Sasuke, you shouldn't ask!" 

Sasuke cracks the girl a very little smile, "Don't lose it."

Hisako smiles, "I won't." She replies in a sing-song voice.

Naruto stares at them in disgust, "Sometimes you two look like you're flirting with each other, you know." He says.

"We're not!" Hisako quickly snaps, and then ducks her head in embarrassment when she realizes half of the class are looking at her. Even though it's recess time now, her voice is loud enough to attract stares.

Sakura quickly covers her ears, "Kami, Hisako! Turn down the volume for a bit!" She grunts.

"Sorry." 

Naruto laughs, "Oh, anyway, is the rumor true? Is your cousin moving here?" He asks excitedly.

"Cousin?" Sakura repeats, confused, "What's this?" She asks.

Hisako rolls her eyes, "Honestly, I haven't even tell anyone about that and you know about it already? Being the Hokage's only son does give you many perks, doesn't it, Naruto?" She huffs, "Yeah, she's going to move here, and she's going to enroll in this high school, too."

"So I've been told." Sasuke agrees, smirking.

"I don't even want to know how you get those information." Hisako says sternly, looking away from the handsome Uchiha.

"Who cares about that!?" Naruto laughs, "Tell me about this cousin of yours! Does she has white hair like all Tsutos or is she odd like you?"

Then Sakura's fist goes flying and Naruto yelps, "Ow! Sakura-Chan! What was that for?" He shrieks.

"Don't call her odd, idiot!" Sakura hisses.

Hisako laughs, "I'm always the odd one," She quotes, "But apparently, my cousin has white hair, all of my family have white hair, duh, except for my grandmother and mother, grandma's hair is brown, since she's a Senju, and mom's hair is red, like all Uzumaki should be, and even though they said Tsuto's blood are stronger, I inherit my mom's red hair."

"What's her name?" Sakura asks.

"Tsuto Sorairo, cute name isn't it?" Hisako laughs.

"Colour of sky." Sasuke says quietly, "Unique."

"Mom said that she's born at the very early dawn, just before the sun rises, and her eyes are as blue as the sky that time, that's why she's named Sorairo." Hisako explains cheerfully.

"Aren't all Tsutos have midnight blue eyes?" Naruto frowns.

Hisako shrugs, "Please, Naruto, it's up to her parents what name they'd give to her, no big deal."

"So she's coming in what? Saturday?" Sakura asks again.

"Sunday."

"Man, I can't wait to see your cousin! I bet she's the white haired version of you!" Naruto laughs.

Hisako rolls her eyes again, rolling her eyes is her habit, it seems, "Not really, she's kind of like Hinata, but not shy, only... quiet."

"Female Sasuke?" Naruto's face twist in horor.

"Oi, dobe, what's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke says, frowning.

Hisako laughs again, "No, not like Sasuke, thankfully, she's just quiet, that's all, typical Tsuto."

"She's from Kirigakure, right?" Sasuke asks.

"Darn it, Sasuke, how did you know all of these things? Stalker!" The redhead exclaims.

Sasuke shrugs, "Perks of being the Head-Police Department's son." 

The redhead shakes her head, "Yes, she's from Kiri."

"I can't wait to meet your cousin." Naruto says happily, playing with Hisako's red pen.

"I can't wait, too." Hisako smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I've edited the original chapter (more like adding more paragraph and such) so here it is! yay!
> 
> I just realized now that I also ship SasuHina (What the hell is wrong with me). Don't judge me but sometimes I hate Naruto for his denseness and how he always pines for Sakura, heck, that hag doesn't even like him (Yes, I am not a big fan of Sakura).
> 
> But, enough of this, enjoy the story (:


End file.
